turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Publius Quinctilius Varus
Publius Quinctilius Varus (46 BC–AD 9) was a Roman politician and general under emperor Augustus, mainly remembered for having lost three Roman legions and his own life when attacked by Germanic leader Arminius in the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest. Publius Quinctilius Varus in Give Me Back My Legions! In AD 7, Publius Quinctilius Varus was recalled to Rome from Syria by Emperor Augustus. Augustus informed him that he was pleased with how he had governed Syria and had a new assignment for him: Military Governor of Germany. Varus expressed gratitude but asked whether a military man might not be a better choice. Augustus agreed but explained that the only General he trusted with the assignment was Tiberius and he was busy putting down an uprising in Pannonia. Varus travelled to his new assignment first by ship to the Gaulish port of Massilia. From there, he traveled north by land to Vetera, the headquarters of the three Germanic Legions XVII, XVIII, and XIX and established himself for the winter. In the spring, he intended to cross the Rhine with the Legions and set up a headquarters in Mindenum. Shortly after arriving, Varus ordered a meeting of the senior officers of the three legions. He confirmed that Augustus wanted Germany brought into the Empire fully and that he intended to do so as quickly as possible. Vala Numonius, the newly appointed commander of cavalry, agreed indicating that he understood that many Germans were adopting Roman ways and that a show of force would make them roll over and show their bellies like whipped dogs. Varus approved and asked, as a matter of form, whether anyone disagreed. To his surprise, Lucius Eggius spoke up and indicated that while Romans owned the land where they marched and camped, the barbarians owned the rest. Numonius disagreed and then a prefect named Ceionius spoke up in support indicating the Germans were learning Latin and the use of coins to buy Roman goods and their own rather than barter. Eggius was not satisfied and expressed his belief that the Latin was to make better spies. Also, the Germans were rough customers, that while Romans won some fights, they won others. He also stated that if a show of force would do the trick, then they would have made proper provincials twenty years ago. Several other officers drew away from him as though he had the plague. Varus was tempted to dismiss him from the council but held back because he recalled that Augustus had some of the same worries. Instead, he appealed to their pride, indicating that anyone could do an easy job but it required uncommon men to do the harder one and that Augustus had decided they were such men. He again asked if anyone disagreed and was met with silence. He then added that since Augustus wanted it, they would find a way to do it and ended the meeting. As advised by Arminius, whom Varus trusted, the latter led the three legions through the Teutoberg Forest. What the governor did not was that Arminius was organizing a major uprising against the Romans and was setting an ambush in the Forest in the time Varus had given him to "to go to his wife in her pregnancy". Arminius made his warriors build breast works in the Forest, partly to conceal his troops. When the last of the Roman vanguard had passed, the Germans loosed a barrage of spears, killing many Romans. At this location, the path had narrowed between the forest and a swamp preventing the Romans from deploying. The Germans then attacked with swords and thrusting spears cutting down individual fighters who could not form to support each other. The ranks broke, some trying to escape through the swamp others back the way they had come but were blocked by their own rear who were thrown into confusion. The Germans fell on them all and only a few survived resulting in one of the largest Roman defeats ever. In fact, Varus himself died in the battle. After learning of the defeat and destruction of his three legions, Augustus screamed, "Publius Quinctilius Varus, give me back my legions!". Maroboduus, the Marcomanni leader, received the preserved head of Varus as an attempt by the Cherusci to persuade him to join in the uprising. Instead, the Maroboduus sent the head to Augustus, who confirmed the head was of Varus. Publius Quinctilius Varus in Days of Infamy United States Navy pilot Jim Peterson, a survivor of the sunken [[USS Enterprise#USS Enterprise in Days of Infamy|USS Enterprise]], compared General Walter Short to Varus, saying "General Short, give me back my airplanes!"Days of Infamy, pgs. 107. Paperback References Category:Romans Category:Military Governors Category:Generals Category:Give Me Back My Legions Characters Category:Days of Infamy Characters Category:POVs Category:Widowed People (OTL) Category:Historical Figures Category:Julio-Claudians Category:Roman Consuls Category:Suicides (OTL) Category:1st-Century BC Births (OTL) Category:1st-Century Deaths (OTL) Category:Killed in Action (OTL)